


Discipline

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trying to do some research but Gabriel keeps disturbing him. Fortunately Gabriel comes up with a solution himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Would you stop doing that!” Sam groaned.

“What? This?” Gabriel jabbed his foot into Sam’s ribs… again. 

“Yes that, I’m trying to research and you really are disturbing so please sit still.”

Sam wished that there had been a table he could sit at but this small crappy motel room only had beds and that was why he was sitting on the edge of the bed with this unreasonable heavy book and Gabriel leaning against the wall behind the bed hell-bend on getting Sam’s attention. 

“But it’s much more fun to annoy you,” Gabriel slid his foot up Sam’s side and started to poke his ribs with his toes. 

“I mean it,” Sam growled. “Sit still or I’ll make you.”

Gabriel snorted. “What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

“I… um…” Sam was suddenly very busy staring at a particular line in the book though not reading it. 

“Really…” Gabriel purred. 

Sam could practically hear the smirk that now was on Gabriel’s face. He could also feel the angel moving. Sam dared to look slightly up just to find that Gabriel’s face was only an inch away from his own now. 

“So is that what you want to do? Yank my pants down bend me over and slap my rear until it’s red and sore? Until I beg for mercy and promise to be a good boy?” Gabriel whispered teasingly. 

Sam swallowed thickly. It would be a lie to say that Sam hadn’t fantasized a tiny bit about disciplining the angel whenever he became too obnoxious and it would also be a lie to say that said fantasies weren’t arousing and now Gabriel was whispering exactly what Sam had been imagining.

“So Sammy,” Gabriel continued. “Are you gonna do something about it?” And if that wasn’t an invitation Sam didn’t know what was so before his brain had caught up with him Sam had grabbed a hold on Gabriel and slammed him down over his lap dropping the book he was reading in the process. It took a moment to maneuver Gabriel into the right position and undo his pants. Sam was surprised that Gabriel obediently moved the way Sam wanted him to and damn it if it wasn’t making Sam hard. Something that Gabriel had noticed too if Sam had to judge from the snide comment about if he enjoyed the view. 

“It’s not bad,” Sam mumbled gripping the hem of Gabriel’s pants and pulling them down to his knees in one movement. 

Sam did take a moment to enjoy the view before bringing his hand down on Gabriel’s ass carefully at first. 

Sam got another snort from that so he increased the force a little more and then a little more and kept doing that wondering if Gabriel could feel anything at all. That was until Sam heard a hiss escape from the angel. 

It might not make any bruising or sting afterwards like it would on a human but Gabriel could definitely feel it.

“So you got my attention, happy now?” Sam smacked his hand down a little harder to emphasize his point. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel breathed out. “I’m sorry, I promise I’ll behave now. Please! Stop! I’m Sorry! Please let me make it up to you. Please I’m so sorry!”

Sam stopped at that and Gabriel tilted his head so that his eyes met with Sam’s. Of course Gabriel hadn’t meant a thing of what he had said and could barely keep the smirk of his face but Sam didn’t care. Even though it was all acting it was still hot and Sam knew just the thing that Gabriel could do to make it up to him.

“Down on the floor on your knees,” Sam said and Gabriel complied, really doing his best to act submissively, just looking up at Sam and waiting for him to tell him what to do next though Gabriel had a pretty good idea about where this was going. 

“Suck my cock,” Sam demanded no surprise at that. Gabriel obeyed opening Sam’s jeans and pulling his hard-on out. Gabriel licked his lips before taking the tip into his mouth sucking gingerly for a moment then licking the head making sure to slide his tongue into the slit. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hair and yanked his head back. “No teasing,” he growled. “Of course,” Gabriel answered never taking his eyes of Sam’s as he took his cook back into his mouth.

Sam sighed. Gabriel was amazing at giving head but Sam wanted to do one more thing. It was supposed to be a punishment after all. 

“That’s sufficient take your clothes of and lie down on the bed.” 

“If that’s what you want.” Gabriel was still trying not to smile but was at least doing a better job at hiding it this time. 

While Gabriel undressed Sam got up to get something from his duffel bag. 

“Here,” Sam tossed the bottle of lube to the now naked angel. “Make yourself ready for me.”

“What?”

Now it was Sam’s turn to smirk at the perplexed expression on Gabriel’s face. It actually took the angel several seconds to process the words before a smirk appeared on his face. Sam could be a kinky bastard when he first got in the right mood. 

“Why of course,” Gabriel made sure to place himself so that Sam had a good view and made sure to put a decent amount of lube on his fingers before he reached to push them against his entrance. He moaned a little louder than he normally would as two fingers slid inside him. 

Sam, who was now sitting at the end of the bed, could not take his eyes of the sight in front of him. It was one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. Obviously it was a turn-on to watch the object of his affection fingering himself but what was even better was that Gabriel was just doing what he was told to following all of Sam’s orders despite the fact that Gabriel was infinitely stronger than Sam was and the feeling of being in control of this powerful being was making Sam feel all dizzy.

Sam managed to look up at Gabriel’s face. The angel’s cheeks were flushed bright red and he was biting his bottom lip but there was challenge in his eyes. Body language might be saying submission but his eyes still said show me what you got. 

Sam smirked widely. “I’ll take over from here.”

Gabriel removed his fingers and put his arms over his head looking up at Sam in anticipation. It only took Sam a short moment to line himself up with one of the angel’s legs over his shoulder before he pushed his hips forward slowly making the archangel sigh in pleasure. 

It took a few thrusts before Sam found the exact right angle and he could definitely tell that he was doing something right from the telltale moan Gabriel made. Sam began on a torturously slow pace watching Gabriel squirm restlessly under him whimpering and digging his fingers into the sheet. 

“You learned your lesson now?” Sam asked making sure to thrust a little harder making Gabriel moan again. 

“Yes yes yes… I’ll be a good boy now.” Gabriel looked Sam dead in the eyes. “Please.” 

Sam knew that Gabriel wouldn’t let him drag this out any further and honestly Sam wasn’t sure he could last this pace much longer either so he picked up the pace thrusting as hard as he could digging his hands into the angels hips. 

Sam was breathing heavily groaning now and then as he could feel his climax approach but he still wanted to make Gabriel get of first so Sam wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

“Sam,” Gabriel cried out as he came his whole body tightening. A few more thrusts and Sam came too with a couple of profanities leaving his lips. 

Sam took two deep breaths before he leaned over to press his lips against Gabriel’s ignoring the surprised grunt the angel let out. Half a second later Gabriel was kissing him back just as tenderly. 

“That was so hot you annoying little tease,” Sam whispers against Gabriel’s lips. 

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel smiled widely. “And you’re kind of hot yourself when you’re all bossy and authoritarian.” 

Sam kissed him again before he continued. 

“But seriously stop disturbing me I have to do the research for the case and when I’m done I’ll give you all the attention you want. So I’ll take a shower and then I will learn all I can about sphinxes and while I do that you can use some of all that energy to find out what I should do afterwards. I’m sure you have some ideas.” 

Gabriel smirked. “I might be able to come up with a thing or two.” 

“I knew you would.” Sam gave Gabriel one last kiss before getting up and Gabriel kept his promise and let Sam do his research. 

Or at least he did until…

About two weeks later in another crabby motel room that a least had a small wonky table. Sam was doing some researching on his laptop for another case or he was until a paper dart landed on his head. Sam looked over to the bed where Gabriel was smiling innocently. Sam sighed maybe he had to teach the angel another lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter, now with hair pulling and biting.

“Guess the message didn’t sink in last time,” Sam sighed a little more dramatically than necessary. 

“I’m a slow learner,” Gabriel smiled. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Make sure that the lessons sinks in this time,” Sam said getting up from the table moving towards the bed. 

“And how do you intend on doing that?” Gabriel asked smirking. “Going to spank me really hard making sure I won’t be able to sit down for a very long time?”

“Um well,” Sam said clearing his throat blushing slightly. “Yes and I’m going to wipe that smug smile of your face too.” 

“Oh my,” Gabriel said his smirk just growing. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Trouble,” Sam said tangling a hand in Gabriel’s hair yanking it just hard enough to make Gabriel move his head as Sam brought their faces so close together that their noses almost touched. 

“That’s what you’ve gotten yourself into,” Sam said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. “Now lie down, ass up and I’ll…”

“Punish me?” Gabriel suggested smiling innocently.

“Thoroughly,” Sam said releasing Gabriel’s hair. 

“And while you’re at it,” Sam added. “Take your pants off.” 

Gabriel did as he was told pulling off jeans and socks. 

“Want me to take these off too?” he asked playing with the hem of his underwear. 

“No,” Sam smiled. “I’ll do that myself.” 

When Gabriel had placed himself as Sam wanted him Sam crawled onto the bed taking a good look at the angel lying on it their eyes meeting Gabriel looking at Sam over his shoulder smiling expectantly. 

Sam hooked his fingers in the hem of Gabriel’s underwear pulling them down slow enough to give Sam plenty of time to enjoy the view. 

“So are you just going to stare,” Gabriel asked when Sam hadn’t done anything but looking for a moment. “Or are you actually going to do something soon?”

“You are going to shut your mouth now,” Sam said bringing his hand down on Gabriel’s ass hard enough to make Gabriel let out a surprised yelp. “Unless you’re telling me how sorry you are.” 

He landed another blow on Gabriel’s ass. 

“Do you understand?” he asked. 

“Y-yes,” Gabriel stammered nodding his head. 

“And I’ll look as long as I damn well please,” Sam added smacking his hand on Gabriel’s ass again and again falling into a steady rhythm of blows. 

“You just can’t let me work in peace can you?” Sam said his stomach curling with delight at the whimper Gabriel made. 

“But you can’t have my attention all the time and I’ll just have to teach you that the hard way,” he said the choice of words making him smile as he was indeed growing very hard his pants suddenly feeling very much too tight. 

“Is any of this starting to sink in?” he asked hitting just a little bit harder to emphasize his point. 

“Yes,” Gabriel groaned. “I’m sorry I disturbed you.” 

“Good,” Sam said. “Are you going to behave now?” 

“Yes,” Gabriel whined. “I’ll be a very good boy now. Please stop.”

“And you’re sure you’ve learned your lesson this time?” Sam asked.

“Yes! Please! Please no more!” Gabriel begged. “I’ll do anything. Please mercy.”

“Anything huh?” Sam said stopping. “I know just the thing you can do to make up for this mess.” 

“Anything,” Gabriel said making his voice sound as thin and submissive as possible. “I’ll be a very good boy for you.” 

“Get up on you knees,” Sam said watching as Gabriel got up on all four. 

“Think you can spread those legs just a bit more,” Sam said momentarily leaving the bed to fetch a bottle of lube from his bag as well as pulling off his pants. 

“Just perfect,” Sam said appreciating the sight in front of him his heart skipping a beat at the thought of this mighty, powerful creature letting him boss him around gladly exposing himself in such a vulnerable position. 

Sam covered his fingers with lube before pressing them against Gabriel’s entrance sliding two fingers inside him at first though quickly adding another getting even more turned on by the soft moans Gabriel were making. 

Not able to hold back for much longer Sam discarded his underwear letting out a needy groan as he pushed his cock inside his angel. Sam slammed his hips against Gabriel’s ass in a fierce pace reaching out to grab a fistful of Gabriel’s hair pulling him up in an upright position by it. 

“You’re such an annoying troublemaker,” Sam growled pulling hard at Gabriel’s hair making him cry out. “Is that going to change now?” 

“Yes,” Gabriel whimpered. “I promise I’ll be good from now on.” 

Sam wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it in a pace that matched that of his hips before sinking his teeth into Gabriel’s neck biting hard. Gabriel moaned loudly the combination of pain and pleasure quickly pushing over the edge. 

Sam’s movements were almost frantic now as he too came groaning a long string of curses. 

Both of them tumbled down on the bed breathing heavily and for a moment neither of them moved. Sam was the first to move as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Gabriel cheek. 

Gabriel chuckled ungracefully moving about until he and Sam were face to face. 

“You’re kind of ruining the whole being in charge punishment thing with sweet kisses like that,” he said.

“If I’m in charge then I can do what I want,” Sam smiled. “Maybe that should be the punishment in the future. Kissing you into submission.” 

“Is there going to be a next time,” Gabriel smirked. 

“Since I really don’t believe any of those promises you just made it’s likely,” Sam said. 

“Looking forward to that,” Gabriel said. “It’s really hot when you get all dominant.”

“Not as hot as it is hearing you beg for mercy,” Sam smiled. “Though I would like if we could maybe do this when I’m pretending to work instead or else I’ll never get anything done.”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said tapping his finger against his bottom lip as if pretending to be thinking about a very difficult question. “Will it fell just as authentic?”

“I’ll have a lot more time to focus on you then,” Sam said smiling as seductively as he could. 

“In that case,” Gabriel said. “Then it’s probably a good idea.” 

Sam smiled pulling Gabriel in for a kiss feeling his stomach tingling as he thought about all the things this could lead to.


End file.
